


One Hundred Reasons

by LittleRedTea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: Series of YamBul 100 Word Challenge fics
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One Hundred Reasons

**Shenanigans**

As soon as the door to the Gravity Chamber was locked, Bulma sauntered over towards him, a seductive smirk upon her beautiful face.

Once she was over at him, Bulma lowered herself onto the floor and into his lap.

Yamcha snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their faces flushed red as their lips met.

He was already working on undoing her bra while she loosened the sash that held his gi pants up.

Sometime later, they were laying on top of each other, an elated mess. They definitely needed to do this again in the future.

* * *

**No Words Needed**

Bulma wrapped her arms around Yamcha, feeling his warmth against her as he did the same around her waist. It had been too long since they had seen each other.

The last time they saw each other was when they fought, right before the Kame House reunion. Now they regretted it.

The Saiyans would be arriving tomorrow. Yamcha had been training nonstop for this day, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous.

Bulma pulled away and looked, her blue eyes meeting his black ones. She didn’t need to say anything. Her face and kisses said it all.

_‘Please be careful’_

* * *

**Talk Science to Me**

“Are you science? Because I’ve got my ion you.”

 _That_ got Bulma to finally pause in her writing and look up from her blueprints. For a moment, the ex-bandit was certain she was staring straight into his soul.

After several seconds of uncomfortable silence dragged on, Bulma spoke.

“Yamcha?”

“Yes?” He responded, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

“Never say that again,” she practically demanded before returning her attention to the blueprints.

“Okay,” Yamcha said meekly, turning and leaving the lab.

But once he was out, Bulma couldn’t help her smile. He was a dork, but she loved him.

* * *

**Two Solid Lines**

The sound of a door slamming jerked Yamcha from his nap, nearly falling off the couch. “You!” Bulma’s shriek reached his ears, and he looked up to see the bluenette standing over him, a furious look on her face.

“B-Bulma?” Yamcha sputtered out in his fear and confusion. “What is it?”

“You did this to me!” She yelled, shoving something in his face. He took it from her and realized that it was a small white stick.

One with two solid lines.

For a few moments, he didn’t react. Then he launched himself at Bulma in a hug, laughing joyfully.

* * *

**Milk Bath**

In the midst of the hibiscus and honey, the two of them were relaxed in the warm, pale liquids. Their arms were snaked around each other’s bare forms, pulling each other closer.

Every touch was gentle and affectionate. Every kiss was soft yet passionate. They would find those sparks and nurse them into flames.

After what felt like an eternity, they found themselves relaxing in the bath, content with just remaining here in each other’s embrace and afterglow. And looking into each other’s eyes, they would never be able to deny the love in those gazes.

His Bulma.

Her Yamcha.


End file.
